Ice Wolf Chapter 2
by Risu Sakka
Summary: The girl from the corner has been revealed as Koori Ookami, a young witch with a connection to Amon. She's now trapped in the STNJ office with Michael, who finds himself attracted...but he doesn't really know anything about her. No one does...but new thin


Ice Wolf  
By Risu Sakka  
  
Michael sighed and stood up. He looked over at the two doors in the back of the room...his and Koori's rooms. Koori was asleep in hers. The door was about halfway open. He smiled. He started to walk over-  
"No," he mumbled to himself. "She doesn't...she couldn't...couldn't possibly."  
"You're such a wonderful person. And you're so sweet...not like Amon."  
"But what if..." he mumbled. He walked over to the partly-open door and peeked in.  
Koori was on her bed, sleeping, with one arm over her eyes and the other dangling off the bed. Her blanket was half-slipping off of her, and her legs were curled into her chest. Michael smiled at just the sight of her.  
She makes...being trapped here...almost...bearable.  
She stirred. Michael sighed and turned to go to his room-  
"Michael?"  
He turned around. Koori was sitting up, looking at him, her eyes half- open. The thin strap of her nightgown was slipping off one shoulder, with her hair cascading around her in a tousled mess that somehow made her look even more beautiful that ever.  
"Michael, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"I was just...em...checking on you, before I went to bed," he said. Koori looked at him, then smiled and laughed a little. She patted the bed next to her.  
"Come lay down with me, just for a little while," she said. Michael looked at her, surprised. She laughed.  
"Come on," she said.  
"Um...okay," Michael said, and went and lay down next to her. She pulled the cover over both of them, then sighed happily and curled up next to him.  
Her skin...it's so cold...  
"Thank you, Michael."  
"What? For what?"  
"For keeping me warm."  
  
"Thank you for keeping me warm," Michael mumbled as he quietly left Koori's room. She had fallen back asleep almost immediately. He had lain there for awhile, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms...but had decided that he'd better get back to his room. He sighed and gently started to close the door-  
"Michael."  
Michael looked up and saw Amon walking towards him.  
"What were you doing?" Amon asked.  
"Checking on Koori before I went to bed," Michael said. "Since you were asking whether she'd left the office...just double-checking."  
Amon nodded.  
"Yes. Well, did you have any luck with that search?"  
"Actually, yes," Michael said. He walked over to his computer, sat down and pulled up a minimized window. Amon leaned down and looked over Michael's shoulder.  
"This came from a private witch-hunting organization in Europe," Michael said. "Look at the name."  
Amon's eyes widened.  
"Kuma Ookami?" he said. "But that's-"  
"Koori's father, exactly," Michael said. "After you called, I told her what had happened, and she told me that her father had been the one to do it. After she went to bed, I checked it out. She told me he was a duet witch with stealth and ice powers...just like the Ookami here. And the picture...is that him?"  
"Yes, that's him," Amon said in an unbelieving tone.  
"Did the Ookamis ever go to Europe?"  
"Yes, every summer," Amon said.  
"Well, the attacks listed by this organization all happened within the same month every year. In fact, they were almost regular. You could set your clock by them. This guy was like Jack the Ripper...didn't leave a trace. Picked up a young girl from a hotel or a club, took her to an alley, and froze her blood. Never had any witnesses, never left any clues...any fingerprints, nothing. A stealth witch doesn't have fingerprints, so they classified him under that, and ice, since the blood was frozen." Michael said. "They managed to ID him because someone came forward and turned him in."  
"Koori?"  
"No, Sakura Ookami, the wife. But after that, the trips to Europe stopped and so did the attacks. They couldn't trace him because of the stealth aspect of his powers. That was about six years ago."  
"That summer was when Koori's powers were awakened," Amon said. Michael nodded.  
"Exactly."  
"God...and I actually believed she had killed her own mother." He shook his head. "Robin didn't believe she had done it. I tried to convince her...tried to tell her that Koori had hated her parents."  
"I can't imagine Koori hating anyone," Michael said softly. Amon looked at him.  
"That's just it, I don't think she can." He sighed. "Well, I'll see you later, Michael."  
"Yeah."  
Amon turned to go-  
"Amon."  
"Yes?" he asked, turning around. Michael stood up.  
"She thanked me...for keeping her warm."  
Amon sighed and got a sad look in his eyes.  
"Good," he said. "Keep her warm, Michael. If she gets cold, she'll use her powers...and she won't be able to stop. She could cover the entire planet in ice. She doesn't have Robin's control. To a point, she can control it, but not very much. Keep her warm, Michael, no matter what it takes."  
"I will," Michael said. Amon smiled.  
"Thank you," he said, and left.  
Michael watched him leave and sighed. He turned, went into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Michael. Michael, wake up."  
Michael groaned and opened his eyes. Koori was standing there, smiling and holding a tray.  
"Here," she said, setting it down on his bedside table. "I made you breakfast."  
"Th-thank you," Michael said, surprised. Koori smiled.  
"You're welcome. Hurry up; the others will be here soon."  
"Right."  
Koori smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Michael smiled and shook his head. He threw back his blankets and got dressed. He quickly ate the breakfast Koori had made for him-which was delicious-and reached for the door handle-  
He stopped when there was a thump against the wall.  
What's that?  
He opened the door- and saw Koori on the floor clutching her neck, panting for breath. Zaizen was standing over her, his lip twitching and his eyes bugging with adrenaline.  
"Sir, what are you doing?" Michael asked, bending down to help Koori up. He froze when he felt the barrel of a gun on his neck.  
"Touch her and I'll blow your brains out, you hacking bit of slime," Zaizen hissed. "Go stand over there."  
Michael straitened and Zaizen shoved him into a corner. Koori looked up, still gasping for her breath.  
"Mich...eal...Michael..." she mumbled. Zaizen kicked her.  
"As for you, you witch..." he muttered. He cocked the gun and put it to her head-  
"Zaizen, no!" Amon yelled, coming in. Zaizen scowled and pulled the trigger-  
Nothing happened. The barrel of the gun had frozen, along with the trigger.  
Zaizen looked at it in horror. Amon and Michael ran over to Koori, who looked at Zaizen.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry."  
At that moment, Karasuma, followed by Sakaki and Dojima, walked in, and they were followed by Robin.  
"Oh, Koori," she said, also running over.  
"Zaizen, sir, what happened?" Karasuma asked.  
"Nothing, Miss Karasuma," he said gruffly. He straitened his jacket and went back into his office. Michael gently held Koori's chin.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
"I'm fine," she said. Amon kneeled and stroked her hair. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, Amon," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He sighed and held her close.  
"Everything's fine," he said. He looked over at Robin.  
"Robin, I don't think it's safe for Koori to stay in the office twenty-four seven anymore," he said. "Do you and Touko have room?"  
"I think so, yes," Robin said. "We'd be glad to have her."  
Michael sighed. It was better for her, he knew, but if she stayed with Robin and Touko that meant...he'd be alone again.  
"But...what about Michael?" Koori asked. "I have to say I've gotten used to being around him."  
Amon looked at her in surprise.  
"Well, I suppose if you'd like to stay, it's your choice, but I wouldn't advise it."  
"I'll be careful," Koori said. "I promise."  
"Alright," Amon said, sighing. "You can stay."  
"Thank you, Amon!" Koori cried, throwing her arms around him again. Then she stood up and ran into her room. Amon and Robin walked over to Michael.  
"It's strange," Robin said. "Sometimes she seems so mature, but really...she's just a child."  
"Because she's been asleep so long," Michael said. "She hasn't had a chance to grow up, you could say. Inside she's still thirteen."  
"Yes," Robin said. "Why would Zaizen want to hurt her?"  
"Because she's too powerful for her own good," Amon said. "Michael, we have work to do. I need you to look for all the active witches in this area with earthquake-like powers."  
"I'm on it," Michael said, going to his computer. Robin sighed at sat down at her desk.  
"What's happening now, Amon?" Karasuma asked.  
"There have been several collapsed houses within our area recently, and in every incident all of those in the building died. All of the houses are relatively new and very stable, and the reports showed that the collapses were caused by severe strain on the foundation comparable to a number five on the Richter scale." Amon said. "But there haven't been any in the area for a few years."  
"And all of these happened when?" Sakaki asked.  
"Within the last two weeks. We're just hearing of it now because in the last one, there was a witness who said a man in a black coat was standing outside the house mumbling while it was collapsing." Amon said.  
"I came up with three results, male results, anyway," Michael said. "Kaigan Nami, Kin Nekutai and Seeru Yubiwa."  
"The man the witness saw had dark hair." Amon said.  
"Okay, that takes away Yubiwa," Michael said. "Anything else they could identify?"  
"The man was tall and young."  
"Okay, then it looks like Nami is our man," Michael said. "He's sixteen, five foot eight and has dark hair and eyes."  
"Sounds like it," Amon said. "Karasuma, you and Robin come with me. We'll check out his house. And Sakaki and Dojima, I want you two to get a list of his friends and go talk to them. Find out where he likes to go in case he's not home."  
"Right," they said. Michael printed out a list of Nami's friends and family and handed it to Sakaki.  
"Thanks, Michael," he said, and he and Dojima left.  
"We'll be in touch," Amon said, and he, Robin and Karasuma turned to leave, but at that moment, Koori came out.  
"Are you going after him?" she asked. Robin nodded.  
"Can I come?" Koori asked.  
"Koori- I don't think so-" Karasuma said.  
"But I know Nami," the girl said. "We were friends in school. He'll trust me. I can find out if he really is the one doing this, and why."  
"She has a point, Amon," Robin said.  
"Yeah," Michael said. "It could be helpful."  
Amon sighed.  
"Alright," he said. He walked over to Koori and took off her necklace, tossing it to Michael.  
"Hold on to that," he said. "Because as soon as she gets back, it goes on again."  
"Gotcha," Michael said. "See you, Koori."  
"See you later, Michael," she said, smiling as she pulled on her coat. She waved as she followed Amon and the others out of the office. Michael waved back, then sighed when she had disappeared.  
Come back to me, Koori.  
  
They soon reached Nami's house. Amon told Koori and no one else to get out of the car. She did so and walked up to the door, and knocked. Nami opened the door.  
"Hello, Kaigan!" she said happily.  
"Koori," he said in surprise, something like reverence in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd stop by to visit," she said. "Since it's been so long."  
"Yes," he said. "Three years." He wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you."  
"I missed you too, Kaigan," Koori said. "Won't you let me in?"  
"Oh, well...my parents. I can't let you in. But I can sit out here and talk to you," Nami said. He closed the door and sat down on the doorstep. Koori followed suit.  
"So, where have you been these past three years?" Nami asked.  
"A nunnery in Europe," Koori said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And I'll tell you, things have definitely changed a lot since I left," she said. "Why, driving over here, I saw three different houses collapsed on themselves, with crews everywhere working to clear up the rubble. What's been happening?"  
"Well...you promise you won't tell?" Nami asked. Koori smiled and took his hand.  
"You know I won't," she said. He smiled.  
"I know," he said. He sighed. "Well...I've been doing it."  
"You have?"  
"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Putting my powers to good use...it's so wonderful, to see all of what they built come crashing down so easily," he said. "They think they're better than us, better than witches, but they're not, and I can prove it, by destroying what they're so proud of. I've just been doing homes lately, but now I'll be moving on to office and government buildings...it's gonna be amazing."  
He reached up and began to stroke her cheek. She watched him carefully, as did Amon, Robin and Karasuma from the car. They were waiting for Koori's one slow nod. That would be their signal to come and get him.  
"It'll be so beautiful...just like you. You should come with me, when I do the first big office building. Would you like to come watch?" Nami asked. Koori looked at him, and nodded once, very slowly. Amon nodded to the others. They got out of the car and began to walk up the path to Nami's house. He looked at them and both he and Koori stood.  
"Who are you?" Nami asked.  
"I'm Koori's foster mother," Karasuma said.  
"Come on, shimai," Robin said. "Time to go home." Koori nodded and started to walk over, but Nami grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at him.  
"I have to go, Kaigan," she said.  
"No," he said desperately. "I won't let you go!"  
"Kaigan-" Koori began.  
"No!" Nami yelled. He glared at Amon, Karasuma and Robin, and the ground under them began to buckle and collapse. A giant hole opened under them.  
"No!" Koori yelled, and a giant block of ice caught the three before they fell. Amon and Karasuma pulled out their guns and began to shoot at Nami.  
"Careful, don't hit Koori!" Robin said. Amon nodded and shot at Nami. It hit his chest and he fell. Karasuma shot him two more times, just to make sure he was down. A truck from the factory pulled up and began to load him in.  
"Koori," he whispered. Koori looked at him. She sighed.  
"You were hurting people, Kaigan," she said. "You know I can't let you do that."  
Then he was in the truck and being taken to the factory.  
Koori sighed sadly. Robin took her hand in a comforting gesture.  
"You did the right thing," she said, smiling encouragingly. Koori smiled back and embraced her.  
"Thank you, Robin."  
Amon pulled out his cell-phone and called Sakaki.  
"We got him, Sakaki. You and Dojima can head back to the office. We'll meet you there."  
"Gotcha, Amon."  
Amon looked at the others.  
"Let's go."  
  
Michael looked up as the group trooped back into the office. Koori smiled when she saw him.  
"Hey," he said, standing up. "Amon, how'd it go?"  
"It was disturbing, I'm told," he said, looking at Koori, who nodded. She looked at Michael.  
"I'd never met another witch...who was so...how can I say this? So, purposefully destructive with their powers. And Kaigan...he never really seemed the type," she said.  
"It's amazing how many witches there are like that, Koori," Sakaki said. "I was surprised by it too...I mean, I never thought anyone could be like that, human or witch. But there are some who are."  
"Yes," Koori said as Michael handed her her necklace. She slipped it over her head and back into place. "There are."  
  
Michael sighed.  
It was late that night, and everyone had gone home. Koori was sitting in a corner, staring at the wall. He looked at her.  
"Koori? Something wrong?"  
She looked at him.  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "Just thinking about Kaigan. It's so ironic...I went to school with him, you know. And, when we were little, we both knew we were special, that we were different. And we...promised each other that we would use our specialness for good things, for helping people." She sighed. "I guess he didn't remember."  
Michael sighed again and walked over to her. He took her hand in his. She smiled at him.  
"Things will be fine," he said. He kissed her forehead. "I promise."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Thank you, Michael. I'm always so warm now. I didn't know what warmth was before. So, thank you."  
"You're welcome," Michael said quietly. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in a little early tonight."  
"Go ahead," Koori said. "If you don't take a break the computer screen will wear out your eyes." Michael laughed.  
"Yes ma'am," he said. He kissed her forehead again and went into his room.  
Koori looked at his closed door and smiled to herself.  
I'm happy now...that's what warmth is. I was never really happy before. But now...with people like Robin and Michael...I am happy.  
  
"Michael, we've got a case," Amon said as he and Karasuma walked in that morning. He tossed Michael a newspaper.  
  
"Front page?" Michael asked, sitting at his computer.  
"Yes," Amon said. "A robbery, done by a black-haired man who left no trace. No fingerprints, no broken glass, no sign of forced entry, and there's only one key to the store. Karasuma and I have already checked it out a little...and we sensed witch. The case has been handed over to us."  
"I'll look for their names in our files," Michael said.  
"Good morning, Amon," Koori said, walking out of her room.  
"The same to you, Koori," he said, going to stand behind Michael. Robin, Sakaki and Dojima walked in. Koori smiled at them.  
"Good morning everyone," she said. Sakaki smiled at her.  
"And to you," Dojima said, laughing.  
"Thank you, good morning to you too," Robin said. She looked at Amon. "Did you hear about the robbery?"  
"Michael's looking the guys up now," Amon said, and everyone crowded around Michael and his computer.  
"Here we go," Michael said. "Hmm. Two are listed under the same file. Kuro and Shiro Arashi, males, eighteen, and both are 5'8". Kuro has black hair and Shiro has white hair. That's the only distinguishing feature listed."  
"The Arashis," Koori said. "I know them."  
"Do you know all the witches in Japan?" Dojima asked. Koori looked at her.  
"Yes," she said. "I was the leader of the coven. But besides that, the Arashis were friends of my aunt, so they'd be at all our family gatherings." She looked at Amon. "Don't you remember?"  
"Can't say that I do," Amon said. "Can you tell us why they're both in the same file?"  
"Because they like to work as a team," Koori said. "But I can tell you, Shiro would never rob a store. Kuro is the one you're looking for."  
"Alright," Amon said. "Michael, print out their information. Let's do some surveillance."  
"I want to come," Koori said. Amon looked at her and sighed.  
"Look, Koori, just because you came on one mission with us doesn't mean you can come on them all," he said. "That was different. That witch was more dangerous. All these guys have done is rob a store."  
"That was Kuro, I'm telling you," Koori said. "Not Shiro."  
"It doesn't matter, we have to dispose of both of them," Amon said. He turned to the others. "Come on."  
"Yes, sir," they said, and they left. Amon looked at Koori.  
"Stay here," he said commandingly, and he too left. Koori glared after him.  
"How dare he?" she said. "Shiro would never hurt anyone, or break any laws of any sort! Kuro is the bad one!"  
She huffed and went over to her corner, where she knelt and arranged her skirts about her. Then she folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Michael asked.  
"I'm going to follow them, with my mind," she said. "I can see them. I can see what they're doing. I want to make sure they don't hurt Shiro."  
"And if they try to?"  
"Then I will have to stop them."  
  
Amon stopped the car at the address on the Arashis' profile sheet.  
"Karasuma, I want you to go and stand on that corner in front of us. Sakaki, Dojima- you two stand on the one behind us. If either boy comes out and comes in your direction, I want you to follow him. Robin, you'll stay with me, and when they're both out of the house, if that happens, then we'll check out the inside. Understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
Karasuma, Sakaki and Dojima left the car and went to their stakeout points. Amon turned and watched the house, and Robin merely sat there, thinking.  
So Koori was the leader of a coven...she's only sixteen now...and she was captured three years ago, was it? Only thirteen and already a full-fledged witch, and the leader of a coven. Is she telling the truth about Shiro? I wonder...Shiro and Kuro...white and black...  
The door of the house opened and a tall boy with black hair came out. He walked down the path from the house and turned- "Kuro is coming out. Karasuma, he's headed your way."  
"I see him, Amon. Don't worry, I won't be obvious."  
The door opened again, and a boy who looked exactly like Kuro, save his white hair, came outside. He looked at Kuro walking away, and then turned around the other way.  
"Shiro heading towards you, Sakaki."  
"Got it, Amon."  
Amon turned to Robin.  
"As soon as they're out of sight, we'll go in."  
"Yes, alright," Robin said. Amon watched behind them, and Robin watched in front. Soon, Amon nodded to her. It was time to go in. They exited the car, and inauspiciously entered the house.  
They went upstairs after seeing nothing unusual downstairs, and quickly found the room the boys shared.  
"The file said that both parents are dead," Amon said, looking at the dresser. "They live here by themselves."  
Robin wandered over to the bedside table, where a picture frame was set up between the two beds. She picked it up and looked at it. Kuro was there, and Shiro, both with their arms around a girl in the center...a girl with long brown hair that slipped over her face and covered one of her sparkling blue eyes...  
"Amon," Robin said. "Come look at this."  
Amon looked at her, then walked over and looked at the picture over her shoulder. He gasped.  
"Koori," he said. Robin nodded.  
"This looks like it was taken not long before she was captured," she said. Amon nodded now.  
"Yes, that's her when she was thirteen," he said. "But...why would they have a picture of her?"  
Amon's cell-phone rang.  
"Amon, Kuro is heading back to the house. Sakaki just told me Shiro is too," Karasuma's voice said.  
"Okay. Thanks for telling us."  
"No problem. Get out of there fast."  
"Gotcha."  
He looked at Robin.  
"Let's go." She nodded.  
They ran out of the house and over to the car just as Kuro and Shiro came back into sight. The two brothers neared each other, but stopped when they were twenty feet apart. Shiro scowled.  
"Kuro, you're going to bring the witch hunters on us!" he growled. "If you were going to rob something, you could have done it like a normal human!"  
"It's not a big deal, Shiro!" Kuro yelled back. "Koori won't let the hunters kill us."  
"Koori's dead, you idiot! Her brother's friend, Amon- he killed her, and you know it! You just have to accept that!" Shiro yelled back, his voice laden with grief. Amon tensed up, and Robin put a hand on his arm to soothe him.  
  
Shiro...you think I'm dead?  
Koori opened her eyes and stood up. Michael looked at her.  
"What is it?" he asked. Koori just glared at the door. Her necklace began to frost over with ice. She reached up, grabbed it firmly, and pulled.  
The chain broke and fell from her neck. Michael stood up.  
"Koori, what are you doing?" he asked. Koori looked at him, cold fire in her eyes.  
"They're going to hurt him, I know it," she said. "I have to go, Michael, but I'll come back for you. Someday I'll come back for you and then I'll take you away from here!"  
She strode over to the door and left. Michael stared at the door, then at the broken necklace on the floor.  
Koori... 


End file.
